In a DC-DC converter having a plurality of voltage outputs, one of the voltage outputs may be directly sensed and fed back to a controller for varying the duty cycle of a switching transistor connected to the converter input. The regulation of the remaining outputs is achieved by using the magnetic coupling between the secondary output circuits. Such a method of controlling the output voltages is referred to as cross regulation. Because the magnetic coupling between secondary windings is never perfect, however, as the load connected to one of the output circuits fluctuates, the voltages of the other output circuits may also fluctuate. It is desirable to be able to regulate independently each of the voltage outputs regardless of load variations.